The Past of a Grown Bird
by awesome1oo0
Summary: What if the League died in the future leaving their descendants orphans? Follow Renegade as he attempts to right the wrongs of his ancestors,by saving the e only problem is that to travel back in time he needs to restart his life from an infant making him forgetting his past and take on the new name of Richard Grayson. Now the future depends on Renegade's best friend,Bart.
1. Authors Note

I want everyone to know that I don't own any graphics posted on this and DC owns most characters(obviously). So without delay let the story begin.


	2. Prolouge

Years in the Future

Bart ran as quick a light. Closing his eyes he felt remorse and a pang of regret. His parents were killed just 3 hours ago and on the the streets... he'll be lucky if the Injustice League doesn't find him. He was scared, he was cold, and he had unnatural speed making him need more food. Great. His aunt Dawn and his dad and mom dead! Suddenly something moved in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Bart yelled, ready to run any second.

The figure appeared out of nowhere right behind him. He turned and backed away as soon as he was recognized.

"You're r...r...Renegade!" The man identified as Renegade smirked. "You're an assassin!"

"I am." Renegade deadpanned.

"Let me guess Luthor sent you to kill me."

"L...Luthor?" Renegade gave him a look of surprise and he burst out laughing, clutching his stomach. "Damn,That was probably the funniest thing I've heard all day kid."

"You don't work with Luthor?"

"I don't work with anyone."

"Do you work for..."

"Kid, I hate Luthor just as much as newspapers say. Don't you read 'em? The headlines are usually "Renegade, foils Luthor's latest diabolical plan"". Bart gave him a weird look.

"Ok so maybe not like that obvious, but people should be able to read between the lines.", Renegade shrugged off.

"So you're part of The Resistance? You know the group who fights against the current government."

"I ain't part of that neither."

Bart looked at him with an exasperated look on his face.

"But I do have connections with it. I can take you there if you please."

"Really?"

"Definitely."

{***}

Bart's POV 

I look around the underground lair. It was amazing. The fact that The Resistance fought here.

"Bart meet Haley." Renegade introduced. Haley war really pretty she had long brown hair that creeped down her back. And she had green apple eyes which glowed with power.

"Hi Bart! I'm Haley, did Gade here give you the intro all new comers get?" she asked with an eyebrow raised staring suspiciously and Renegade.

"Not yet Haley, but he is one of you."

"Yes! Another guy!" a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes exclaimed.

"Oh God, Please tell this one knows his manners." a black haired blue eyed girl exclaimed.

"Artemis, give him a chance not all boys are bad, some are quite dreamy." a dark skinned girl with blonde hair replied to the black haired girl.

"You think all boys are dreamy Tula." a brown haired boy with wings replied rolling his eyes. Soon there were 7 kids outside chatting loudly.

"Ok everyone." Renegade began, everyone immediately silenced down. "Everyone this is Bart. and Bart this is ummm...Bart i have a few things to tell you about before I introduce all of them." Renegade nodded to Haley.

Haley with understanding eyes nodded back and turned to the others "Ok guys, let's give Gade and Bart some time." In less than five minutes everyone had went their own paths. Renegade led me to a huge house, which looked like a meeting place, leaving Renegade and I.

He then turned to me and asked "Bart, have you ever heard of the Justice League?"

I remembered instantly "Yeah! My dad and aunt told me everything about them and how they were like the world's greatest heroes! But what do a bunch of folktales gotta do with the resistance? "

"Everything Bart, Everything. Let's start with the fact that they aren't folktales. They were real live people, who were as real as you and I."

My eyes widen as I reply "What do you mean,REAL? There can't be like aliens? Magicians? Humans who run around dressed up as Bats?" Renegade shot me a warning glance and I shut up immediately clearly I was wading dangerous waters.

"It started long ago, but I know you're tired so here are some mission briefings the league handwrote themselves about their meeting and several missions. For know I want you to get some rest and read them by tomorrow. Everything will be explained to you then. Now Haley? Are you going to come out now. Remind me later to work with you on your covert items"

"Yes Renegade." Haley replied as she opened the slightly ajar door."

"Lead Bart to his room. I have much work to complete."

"Of course Renegade. Come on Bart" she replied glaring angrily at me.

She doesn't seem to like me at all.

{***}

My hut was actually pretty cool looking. It had red paint on the walls and floors were hardwood. There was also a dresser and a bathroom. The room also was furnished with scientific items. It was like it was made specially for me. The hard wood floors wouldn't hurt my bare feet while running and science is like my favorite subject! I looked over at the clock to find that it read 9:00 it was getting late. I should read the files and go to bed, then find out why Renegade well known assassin in the world brought me to see The Resistance. Ugh I better start on those files.

{***}

I woke up to a huge gong, I groggily dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. Ten minutes later I opened the bathroom door to find Renegade right there. I shouted and jumped when I noticed him.

"For the fastest kid alive you sure are slow." he replied in a low, rough tone.

I narrowed my eyes at him and asked back "What do you want?"

"You come to the biggest rebellious group I started and then you ask me what i'm doing in the hut I practically built?" He asked well actually he practically growled.

"You clearly woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I shot back.

"Didn't get a chance to, I had an obsessive amount of problems that required my attention."

"You remind me of the Batman, you know?"  
"I see you've read the files, now follow me, and this time don't waste time." and with that he turned and left the room, leaving me to try and keep up, for a normal human he sure is fast! And this is coming from a guy with super-speed When we arrived in the meeting room place again, and he pulled out some files onto the holo-table while I settled myself onto a chair.

"Who's this?" he asked quickly.

"The Flash" I answered back at the same pace the files I was given had old school pictures attached to 'em.

"Then you know his powers?"

"Well yeah, Super-spee...No" I ended in a whisper.

"Glad to see you've caught on, you are quite the detective yourself aren't you?"

"Are you trying to say i'm related to him?"

"Yes. I am." Renegade replied stoically he then pulled out two pictures one of a blonde an and another of a red haired woman. "This is Barry Allen and Iris West." he then pulled up two more photos on the holo-table and asked "These are their children I suspect you know them already?"

"Th... That's my dad and aunt, but they don't have super-speed."

"No, I supposed it was to the fact that their mother, your grandmother, had no powers therefore giving them normal speed, but you o the other hand..."  
"Inherited the powers my grandfather had." I finished looking past the holo-table at him. "But why didn't they tell me?"

"They never knew. Barry Allen died when they were two years old, leaving Iris to raise them I suppose she didn't want them in the hero gig so she told them the lie she told the press, he was shot at a mugging trying to protect her and her children.

"Wow! I'm related to the best hero's time has to offer!"

"I don't know about best but that's one way to put it, now. I want you to observe the screen carefully for the facial structure of the next person i'm going to pull up, and then i'm going to pull up another picture and I want you to tell me the similarities and differences, ok?"

"Got it!" I reply feeling confident. Renegade first pulled out a picture of Green Lantern and I answered him saying who he was and that he was the first green lantern the first to join the league.

"Yes but his secret identity(ID) is Hal Jordan. Now here's the next picture." Renegade brought up a picture of a familiar girl; with brown hair and green apple eyes.

"No way! She really..." I looked at Renegade and he nodded with a smirk.

"That is in fact Haley Jordans who is 16, my age. Who is the granddaughter of Hal."

"Wait are all the kids here League descendants?" 

"No just the ones you have happened to meet." I raised an eyebrow for him to only smirk and continue. "The blue eyed, black haired boy is Chester Kent who is 10. I believe he was the second boy you met. He is also the grandson of Superman aka Clark Kent or Kal El on Krypton, Chester doesn't have a Kryptonian name due to his parents' mother not telling or knowing much about his Kryptonian blood. The lack haired girl with blue eyes, the one who asked you about manners? She's Artemis Prince, granddaughter of Wonder Woman aka Diana Prince Princess of Themyscira and she is also 10. the dark skinned girl with blonde hair she is Tula and she is 8. Her grandfather was King of seas Orin, or Aquaman. The peach skinned boy with red hair, that isn't his real look like his grandfather,Martian Manhunter, or J'ohn J'ones, he is a shapeshifter who goes by G'ahn J'ones. G'ahn really has green skin and red eyes but he sticks with his human form, claiming it's difficult to change back he is 9. There's also Zatara's granddaughter Carly Zattana who was asleep yesterday but she had black hair and blue eyes and is 10. Finally there's the girl with red hair and green eyes her name is Lenia Lance Queen who is 8. Her grandfather is Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow and her grandmother is Dinah Lance aka Black Canary, thus her name." he finished smirking at my dumbfounded expression. "Has any of this made sense to you yet?"

"Actually, yeah I remember everything, but is everyone here a descendant of the league"

"No, we have way more normal rebelling people these are probably going to be the kids who can relate to you. They all don't have any relatives alive."

"Oh wow. At least I have someone on the same boat as me!"

"Bart, you have super speed but you realize that like anyone you still have a weakness."

"Well I guess so."

"I have a proposition for you, if you're willing to stay of course. I will train you to use your abilities, teach you close hand-to hand-combat, and provide you the knowledge to survive in this world and in return you will pledge to work for The Resistance and I. Do you accept?"

"YES!" 

{*6 MONTHS LATER*}

Bart's POV

It's been months since I accepted Renegades preposition and I've nearly mastered my speed, according to Renegade i'm better than Flash ever was. However, i'm still learning hand-to-hand combat. Renegade has also recently allowed me to fight on the streets with him under the name of Impulse which was like totally crash! Today, we started were talking about strategies to get closer to Luthor in front of the holo-table when rudely interrupted by Mrs. Snobby.

"Renegade the time-machine it's ready!" Haley shouted bursting open the door."

"Time machine!?" I ask super confused and yet excited. I followed Renegade and Haley to a huge hallway in a bigger house. We went through a lot of security stuff but at the end we made it to a small circle box like thing.

"Bart have you ever wondered how a world without President Luthor would have been like?"

"Well ummm... no." I reply. "I've always been told not to dwell on the past."

"Well sometimes that's all we can do." Renegade replies his masked eyes seeming to soften as he added in a quieter voice "Wish that some things never happened." Quickly recovering he broadened his shoulders and replied "Good work everyone! Take the day off, we can fix and make tweaks later. Haley please escort all of them out I wish to speak with Bart alone."

"Of...Of course Renegade." she replied glaring at me as she walked out with the scientists.

"Well, she doesn't like me at all." I mutter

"It's not that she dislikes you it's that she's jealous of you."

"Why i'm just a science nerd who hasn't really hurt or helped her in anyway."

"The reason she hates you is a problem on my behalf she feels like I spend more time with you than her. Haley was the first descendant of the League I met and she despises the fact that i'm getting closer to you. She is my age and may have developed a crush on me but honestly she'll get over it. Trust me."

"Suuure she will and you'll become a mass murderer "

"Bart when everyone calls me an assassin you realize that they aren't wrong because let me assure you, I am indeed one whether i'm fighting against Luthor and his Jury of the Injustice League or not. My father was an assassin and before he, his mother, and before him, her father, and so back. By grandfather was different however, he was a man with a strong belief of justice. He hated evil, due to the facts that his own parents were killed by a thug. My mother never told him about my father but then again there was never anything to say. Perhaps, if she had told him the world would have had another generation of superheroes and Luthor wouldn't have risen to power, But what is don is done. I grew up all my life training to be an assassin. When most children ran and played I was learning to wield my swords. I also do have an older brother, Ronan, and a little sister Rosaline. We were all close especially under the guardianship of my father. However, my father was soon killed along with all his assassin servants and that was when my brother left me. Ronan claimed that it was time to do what father could never do befriend Luthor and he left. I believe he is know Luthor's closest friend, practically his son and is known as Scorn. My sister disappeared of the grid and I became Renegade."

"Why are you telling me this? Like i'm only 13! and isn't Luthor supposed to be like super old cause he was Superman's enemy?" I ask confused.

"Luthor has used a spell making him immortal but he is not invincible, we just never was able to get close enough to him to kill."

"Why did you tell me your past, then?" I ask.

"We are not supposed to try this machine until perfected, but Luthor's men have had a head start on building a machine so they can go to the past and crush The Resistance. By the time our machine is perfected Luthor will have already done that."

"Wait you want to..." I trailed off.

"Yes, I believe you have a background in science to get this machine to work."

"When would you travel to?" I ask.

"I plan to travel to years before Bruce Wayne became the Batman, so I would be 13 when he is in his 3rd year of Batman."

"But you're 16 right now. How would you reduce your age?" Bart asked.

"I will be traveling back in time Bart so I will be able to use the machine to reverse my age to an infant in that time period, the machine will erase my memories and deage me. However, at the age of 16 I will have someone from this timeline travel back to the timeline i am in and they will give me this charm necklace, which will restore all of my memories and skill."

"What will we do without you, though? Like, we need a leader." I ask worriedly trying to get him to change his mind.

"Bart, do you see this circle that goes around the room?"

"Yes"

"You will remain in it at all times. During my traveling time will stop and everyone will freeze, because the once expected time line cannot continue so it will erase and restart based on how much I change it. However, this circle was charmed by Carly(granddaughter of Zatara), making it so that when I turn 16 there everything in the circle will unfreeze and the time machine will return making it so that..."

"So I can take the charm necklace, travel through time, restore your memories, and then?"

"Then we will return to this timeline and hope that Luthor is not president, and that peace is restored."

"If only it was that easy." I mutter.

"It probably won't be." he replied. "Now will you help me or not?" he asked giving me a stern look.

"Dude I've known you for half a year and you're probably gonna find some random kid of the streets to do this if I say no so obviously I don't have a choice." I reply jokingly.

"I'm glad to see you've analyzed your options." He replied.

I stare at Renegade dumbfounded. "Did you just make a joke?" That jerk just looked at me and smirked.

Five minutes passed when he replied "I'm Done." I get up and analyze the controls for the time machine.

"Bart are you clear about the plan?"

"Yeah completely! When I wake up from the sleep, coma thing I get your backpack which has your renegade costume, weapons, the charm necklace, and other machines as well as my backpack which has food and more food, and my costume. I step into the travel machine and ZAP! i'M GONE!" I answer. Renegade nods at me and steps into the time machine but right before I yell "Wait!" he pauses and turns to me. "I want the truth, you told me about your family and our soon to be league but never brought up Batman! And don't lie to me cause if an Arrow has a grandchild Bats gotta have one somewhere! Or are you're still searching?"

"You're more observant than I give you credit for. If you are so desperate to find out I shall tell you. I am the grandson of Batman, my father was Damian Al Ghul and my grandmother was Thalia Al Ghul legendary daughter of Ra's Al Ghul."

"I look at him with wide eyes "Does anyone else know?"

"Of course not! Do you think they would accept me?"

"Well, yeah. I mean they know you kill, and it's not your fault that you were brought up as an assassin and the rest of are on the same boat as you we got no family!"

"I suppose I will have to tell them after this mission then?"

"Yes! Yes you will!" I yell.

He nods and cracks a smile. A smile! He then turns and enters the machine.

"Renegade!" I yell and he turns back with an annoyed face. "When you leave, can you join Bats? I mean I know he's your gramps and all, but if we do change our world and the league still exists, he may be like a dark memory for those who remember the previous timeline. All i'm asking is to try and be his protege or something to make him less harsh, like I know you probably won't remember this but still if you do please?" I ask. Renegade looks at me and he smiles and nods. Another smile! What is coming of this world?

He begins to type up commands on the controls from inside the machine, while I do so outside, but right before the door closes he yells Richard Al Ghul Wayne, in case you need to find me!" he took his mask off revealing the most beautiful blue orbs I've ever seen and that idiot just smirked one of those "I'm badass smirks" as he sat back and relaxed. Before I knew it the machine was gone and so was my best friend. I looked at the clock which had started the minute the machine had left. A minute had passed. I had four more minutes before time froze with me in it. I grabbed a nearby computer and started searching up Richard Al Ghul Wayne. If I was going to try and find my idiot best friend I was going to need a lot more than one measly name! And knowing Renegade, no Richard! He was going to make it a lot harder than it needed to be, with or without his memory! 

[]xxxxxxxx{}:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	3. Important Information

Future Information

Present Information


	4. Chapter 1

**PRESENT DAY**

 **Bruce POV**

"Well Batman looks like you are down for the count." Joker exclaimed he looked around then continued "speaking of count where are you four brats, they don't seem to be anywhere?"

"Sorry to crash the party boys, but I got places to go, and friends to meet." Red Hood yelled as he punched Joker in the face.

Red Robin groaned as he smacked his forehead "Seriously you're gonna stick with that catch line,? That is the most cliche line I ever heard!"

"Why, you boys are so rude not to mention no fun! The only bat who seems to maintain their manners is Wingboy, where is the first boy blunder any way?" Joker whined.

"Must have decided you were beneath him, and turned from the fight. Because I certainly did." Robin answered leaning against the wall looking at his holo-glove...again!"

"Robin, fight. now." I growled at him as I punched in some keys into the ticking bomb. Why isn't anything working?

"Hey suga' I heard you neede' help. So I brought my babies!" Harley shouted.

Out of nowhere hyenas attacked. I noticed Robin was still on his glove and didn't notice the hyenas.

"Robin,move!" I growled. He looked up and turned just as the hyena pounced, there was no way for him to dodge it at that short of a notice! Suddenly someone crashed through the warehouse window and punched the hyena. I squinted and noticed it to be Nightwing, after his arrival we took five minutes to tie them all up and we took to the roof tops to complete patrol. When the boys were on the roofs, I checked ALL of them for injuries.

"Replacement, quit flicking me!" Red Hood growled.

"Why don't you start being more observant! That hyena would have tore my head of my neck if Nightwing had throng an electrical bat-a-rang!" Red Robin yelled back.

"It's a miracle father let's you out at night with your irrationalness and irritating fights." Robin groaned.

"Don't chide us, Demon, we ain't the one who was on there holo-glove the whole time!" Red Hood yelled.

I turned to them and growled "That's enough! Red Hood you need to work on aim if you are to use that gun. Red Robin you lost your defensive stance after the hyenas jumped on you and Robin don't think i'm through with you, you didn't even fight! The only person who performed well today was Nightwing." the boys looked at me in surprise as I concluded "We need to move." As we run and jump across rooftops, I think back to my short lecture and why it surprised them and it suddenly dawns me. I never yell at them or order them to stop fighting! After Thalia gave me Damian I just handed their upbringing to Nightwing. "Then why didn't he stop them?" I wonder as I stop over the edge of a roof and pull out my binoculars as the boys do the building across from us, there was a major drug deal happening. I look at Nightwing, to see if there are any injuries due to his silence. A major headache, possibly a migraine, I conclude. He was holding his binoculars in one hand and pressing his other hand against his forehead as if to massage it. Come to think of it he hasn't talked all night and for Nightwing that is completely out of character. It's probably just fatigue from the Gotham Academy, the Young Justice Team, and Bludhaven catching up to him. I give the boys their positions and jobs and they jump off the roof to break up the drug ring. Just before Nightwing jumps, I put a hand on his shoulder and ask "Are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" He asks back.

"You keep massaging your forehead and every once in awhile you wince."

"I'm fine, just tired." I nod and he jumps of the roof into position.

Just as the ring starts to file down the stairs I growl through the comm "Now!"

The boys jump into action and soon everyone was tied except the goon Nightwing was fighting. Red Hood turned to rush towards him, but I held a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

"We need to help him." Red Robin hissed.

"What we need to do is let him fight on his own." I growl back.

"Bruce for once stop looking at him as Batman but as the man under the stupid cowl! Look at his stance, that's way off, he's at the end of a roof, and he's swaying slightly! If that man even flicks him, Dick could fall off the roof!" Red Hood hisses. I turn to glare at him for using names on the field.

"Plus, it would be a shame to die the night before his 16th b-day." Robin muttered.

"Fine." I growl. "Red Robin engage." Red Robin looks and nods at me before he jumps the goon, but not before the goon hits Nightwing of the building. "No!" I yell as I run towards the edge of the roof, but before I could jump off the 16 story building Red Hood does. Before long he has Nightwing in his arms, as he carries him to the batmobile.

"You ok, 'Wing?" Red Hood asked worried.

Nightwing moaned "My head is killing me."

I nod to the boys to get in the batmobile, as I helped Nightwing get into the car. I put him in the back so Red Hood could take care of him, while I had Robin sit in the front. The ride home was filled with Nightwing...no... Dick's groans of agony. Upon arrival in the cave I had Alfred give Dick some aspirin and put him to bed.

"Poor thing Master Bruce, a migraine, the night before his birthday!" Alfred informs me.

I pull up some pictures of Dick at age six smiling toothless as I smile and relax. "The young master was quite adorably back then, wasn't he? It's a shame his parents died when he was four."

"Are the others in bed?" I question concerned.

"I believe so, Master Bruce. I also believe it is time for you to rest as well, he replied while motioning me upstairs."

"Good night Alfred."

 **[]xxxxxxxx{}:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	5. Chapter 2

**Bruce's POV**

 **Wayne Manor**

I was reading the newspaper while drinking coffee at around 10:00 when the boys came tumbling in, sleep deprived.

"Dad tell Jay to stop shoving me!" Tim whined.

"I'm only shovin' you cause Demon is pushing me!" Jason yelled exasperatedly.

I look at Damian waiting for his excuse but all he says is "As true heir to father, I am completely above you, giving you no right to comment on me."

"Where's Dick?" I ask the boys.

"Being lazy, he's still in bed." Damian mutters. I get up and go up to his room, it's completely out of character for him to not be up by now. As I walk into his room I find him in bed like Damian said but he's moaning and shoving his head into the pillows.

"Dick, are you ok?" I ask him worried then continue "Would you like me to call Leslie?"

"Completely fine Bruce." I shake my head and walk up to him, as I sit on his bed as I rub his head for him.

"Does that feel better?" I ask.

"No. I Just do it cause it makes it easier to block out the pain." he replies not really realizing what he's saying.

I get up and go to the medical cabinets as I grab some Tylenol and go back.

take two pills and give them to him "This should help your headache, i'll go get you water." by the time I return with the glass he has already taken the pills, handing him the water he drinks it and collapses in bed. "How long did you sleep for?" I ask him.

"I slept at like 12 then I woke up at 9:30 with this really bad headache." he replies. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. At least he got a decent amount of sleep.

"It will take some time for the Tylenol to help, so just stay in bed for a while, maybe if you feel better we can go to Mt Justice in the afternoon." I say as I get up to go call Leslie.

"Hello, this is Dr. Thompkins how may I help you?" a female asked on the line.

"Leslie, hi it's Bruce."

"Who got beat up on your crusade this time, Bruce?" she groaned.

"No One Dick wasn't up to it yesterday with a migraine, and he has an awful headache right now, but he doesn't have a fever so I gave him Tylenol." I respond.

"That was the right thing to do Bruce, give him Tylenol every three hours and wait for today and if the headache is still there tomorrow come to the hospital." she replied and then continued "I have to go now, bye."

After I check on Dick, who has fell asleep, I walk down the stairs to go to the Kitchen, and on the way I find the other boys playing video games on the couch. I tell Alfred what happened as I pick up my newspaper and coffee and begin to read.

At around 12:00 PM Dick came downstairs looking, much better than before."

"Happy Birthday Master Dick." Alfred replied with a smile on his face.

"Happy birthday Dick"

"Mornin' D-bird"

"Happy Birthday Grayson"

"Happy B-day Dick." I announce amused with the boys.

Dick smiles and answers "Thanks guys." He didn't seem angry about Damian calling him Grayson, but then again he was always more comfortable with Damian than me. We each give him our presents: Alfred a wonderful brunch, Tim some new Night-er-rangs, Jason $50, Damian new and improved eskrima sticks, and I gave him a new motorcycle.

After brunch I ask Dick if he wanted to go to Mt Justice.

"I don't see why not?" He replies with a smile. I nod as I yell at the boys to get ready.

After 30 minutes we are all dressed and in the batcave, the team recently met the the other three boys so I have been bringing them a lot lately. We check everything and we step through the Zeta-Tube.

Nightwings/Dicks POV

Nightwing B01, the computer states as I step through the portal.

"Yes man! Wally states as he attacks me.

"Happy b-day!" everyone yells as they jump out. The team and their mentors, along with Hal as Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Wonder Woman. They were all smiling with the stupidest of grins on their faces. I smile and turn around to hear the computer announce again

B13 Red Hood

B20 Red Robin

B23 Robin

02 Batman

"Looks like you brought the whole batcave here." Wally joked, I rolled my eyes and Artemis punched him for the crappy joke. "Owwww" he whined.

"I don't think Nightwing wants stupid jokes as his b-day present." she replied with a smile. Making everyone laugh, even Batman cracked a smile.

Suddenly a searing pain rushes through my head "Ugh!" I yell as I collapse, Batman swoops in and catches me before I hit the floor.

 **[]xxxxxxxx{}:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	6. Chapter 3

**Mt Justice**  
 **Nightwing's POV**

"Batman, what's happening?" Superman asks worried.

"I don't know he's been having these headaches since last night.  
"Last night?! And you let him come here?" Wonder Woman yelled. Batman continues to rub my head ignoring her as he whispers comforting things to me. But I was too busy with the agony as images flash through my head.

"Renegade, i'm just that amazing!"

"Or stupid." a brown haired girl muttered.

"Because you know i'm sexy and I know it!"

"Syc"

"Shut up!"

"Impulse move!"

"Already out of the way!"

I open my eyes and I gasp.

"Richard?" Batman asks worried. I push him away from me as I attempt to get up.

"'Wing there is no way you can stand after that!" Wally yells. His voice caused more flashes to come to me.

"'Gade you could get killed!"

"Briefing room..." I croak.

"You wanna go on a mission,now?" Artemis asks her voice rising a few pitches.

"No, I need to go to...briefing room...please."

"My friend I believe it is unwise to..." Kaldur started when Conner elbowed him.

"Briefing room, got it." he muttered as he supported my other side, nodding at Wally to support the first.

We arrive at the Briefing room, League and Team members following us.

"Clearly there is nothing her Nightwing, so if we may return to the Batcave and..." Robin began but I cut him off by raising a hand in a shut it position.

Out of nowhere I croak "Impulse?"

"Nightwing what or whoever is Impulse, you need not worry about him. You're safe here." Batman responds trying to guide me to the Zeta's but Superman stops him and replies

"That's what you said when I got weird flashes in my head, but guess what ended up an alien who was J'ohn was trying to contact me to warn me of a White Martian invasion! Nightwing try again."Superman replies

I close my eyes and try to collect my thoughts, I don't even know who this person is! An yet another name came to me "Bart?"

"There D-bird we proved there's no one there so let's got to the batcave to..." Red Hood starts but all of a sudden an a tiny explosion happen, and a light sweeps through the room as an egg-shaped machine appears. The League, Team, and Bat Clan got into fighting position but I held my hand out to stop them. Clark nods at them to release their defenses. The egg shaped thing opens and out steps a boy with brown hair in a red and white costume.

"Bart?" I whisper confused on why I did.

"'Gade?!" he asks back. "Never thought i'd see you in tights, you always did say it would be the end of the world if you ever wore what i'm wearing right now or what Batman wore." He replied with a stupid grin.

I raise my eyebrow confused and he was like "Oh yeah, here a charm necklace that will help you regain all the memories you lost on the way here."

"Nightwing who is he?" Batman asked.

"His name is Impulse, the fastest boy in our generation." I reply.

"Ummm, 'Wing hate to break it to you but i'm the fastest boy in our generation." Wally replies.

"Not on our world Wally, on our planet you don't exist, there is no Justice League." I reply as Bart nodds. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Well then what's his real name?" Batman asked.

"His real name is The Bratt." I answer smirking at the joke that I remember slightly.

"Really?! You don't remember your past but Haley's stupid name, The Bratt still sticks?!" He groans. Then answers "My name is Bart Allen and I am the biological grandson of Barry Allen."

"My grandson, from the future?" Flash asks looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yep. and the one you call Nightwing ,before he time-traveled and lost all his memories, was previously heir to the previous ruler of Earth, Queen Saphireion."

"Well at least now we know the League of Shadow is dead as am I in the future, if Nightwing is to be the heir to the throne and still alive." Damian muttered.

Bart smirked "You'd be surprised by what he could do and how well he could defend himself."

"We know Nightwings abilities, all of them, Bart." Batman growled confidently.

"Especially me, I was his friend for 10 years." Wally stated.

Bart frowned at this "I was his friend for 6 months but clearly I know him better than all of you. If you think Nightwing's powerful, you should meet Renegade. "

"Who?" Wally asked.

"Never mind that!" Why don't we let him remember himself, unless he's afraid.

"I'm not afraid." I growl.

"Well then try the charm." Bart smirked as my eyes widened. I looked around for encouragement but everyone seemed suspicious of Bart, but when I looked at Bruce I realized that it was best to take this chance and find out why Bart came from the Future, so I nodded and gulped as I stared at the charm as if it were poison. Finally I put it on my neck, and almost instantly I felt white light surround me as I fell to the ground.

 **[]xxxxxxxx{}:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	7. Chapter 4

**Mt Justice**

 **Barts POV**

The minute 'Gade fell I dived for him and caught him. The entire room had gone silent I think Robin felt like murdering me, but soon he started to stir.

"Bro, you ok?" I ask.

He got up silently rubbing his head, he looked a us and smiled. No! The charm...It was supposed to work! Maybe it did...wait he smiled and Renegade never smiles. Unless he wasn't 'Gade...No! He had to be...he knew my name, heck he knew my secret id! But what if 'Gade did get back his memories and when he did he met Nightwing and described me and all that...but then Nightwing would tell me! Being a speedster all these thoughts streamed through my head in a matter of seconds.

"You remember anything?" I ask tears beginning to cloud my eyes. Renegade was the only family I had. I remember him and what he told me two months after the resistance...

"'Gade! 'Gade! 'Gade!"

"Ughhhh, who gave you sugar this time?"

"No one!" I smiled a wide as possible.

'Gade rolled his eyes and muttered some words I remember Haley told me never to use.

"You're in troubleeeeeee!" I scream.

"Kill me!Kill me now!" He mutters looking at the sky. Those words were triggers as remembered my parents crying and yelling at me to leave before the Court of Injustice arrived. I look at the floor as tears flowed down my face as fell to my knees.

'Gade looked at me when he noticed the tears he bent down to my level, "Hey Bart...I know that...I may be the last person you want to hear this from but...your parents would be extremely proud of all you have accomplished...and I'm sorry for what happened." He finished.

"You know for the most anti-social person I know that was a pretty good pep-talk" I state, tears still running down my face. That was when 'Gade did something which according to Carly.

He had never done his whole life he reached out a pulled me to his chest, resting his chin on my head he stated "Kid, I know from 1st hand experience how cruel this word can be but I promise you Bart you will never be alone again. I promise that I will never leave you. Kid, whether you like it or not you're part of our messed up family and we'll be by your side even at death."

"I feel like the world...it's trying to pull me down...I can't do this anymore 'Gade." I state thinking back to my parents' murder.

"My mother once told me a statement that my fathers fathers father had said, which was passed down..."

"So basically your grandfather?" I smirk.

"Yeah smart-mouth my grandfather. Now why do we fall down?" He asked.

"Because of gravity."

"Seriously, Bart."

"Because the world has a grudge against us?" I ask completely confused at where this conversation was heading.

"No, so we can pick ourselves back up." 'Gade stated.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked full of hope.

He looked at me as he opened his mouth to respond "Bart, I..."

 **[]xxxxxxxx{}:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	8. Chapter 5

**Bart's** **POV**  
 **Mt. Justice**

He looked at me as he opened his mouth to respond "Bart, I...i'm sorry but I don't think i'm the guy you're looking for."

"See I told you! 'Wing is like my best friend he knows me better than I do myself!"

At that moment I fell to my knees as my tears fell from my eyes.

"Kid we can find a way to get you home and.." Batman started but I cut him off.

"You don't get it I can't get home until I complete my mission!"

"Then why don't you explain to us your mission?" Superman asked.

"The first part of it was to find Renegade!" I cry. I couldn't complete the mission without my brother...I just couldn't! "I came to The Resistance with no family...I can't go back without one."

"My friend,why don't you explain to us what The Resistance is?" The fish guy Aqualad, I believe asked.

"Because 'Gade is supposed to tell you!" I whisper. Eventually Batman(least expected person) embraced me and I fell asleep in his arms.

I wake up to the moonlight and I realize it was 4:00 of the NEXT DAY! I get ready put some civvies on and run outside I run as fast as I can tears flowing again...I failed...there's no way I can complete this mission... I stop at this cliff. The cliff is above the beach where I can see the mountain and everything. Suddenly I feel something hit my head I whirl around to find Nightwing in civies and shades, what he threw at me was a soda bottle. I was furious while he simply smirked.

"Listen, yesterday I was super disappointed but I can be dangerous. So watch it! Just leave me alone." I growl as I turned back to the sunrise.

"Sorry but Bats told me to keep an eye on you and not let you out of my sight and that's what i'm doing."

"I will give you 3 seconds to get the hell out of here Nightwing or things will get ugly." I growl.

"3..." He simply smirks an annoying and irritating smirk.

"2.." He pulls of his jacket leaving a t-shirt on while he ties the jacket around his waist.

"1.." He runs a hand through his long-not too long hair and he rolls his eyes at ME! I narrow my eyes and I rush at him. He simple dodges but in that millisecond he grabs my fist twists it behind my back and kicks me to the ground forcing me into a position where my chest was on the floor, both my arms were held behind my back, and even more embarrassing his knee was digging into my back. Ut Renegade had made me study the moves of all the League in the Future and this was not a move any one of them did. It was to witty, quick, and dirty for them to do...it was a move i'd seen a lot more than I pay attention to...it was a move that only one person could do perfectly without failing...

"Renegade?" I whisper.

"Glad to see, you recognize me Allen. Treat me with the same disrespect as you did before and you'll wish I let the Court of Injustice have you." He stated as he helped me up.

I tackled him in a hug, which unfazed him of course being 'Gade.

"Why didn't you admit you remembered when I asked you?"

"Things change Bart...For one the threat is going to be harder to end...so we're going to end up here for a longer period of time than expected, we've also changed the timeline like...a LOT"

"How bad could it be?" I ask.

Apparently, he ignored me and asked "Batman wants you on the team, since you basically said you had no mission yesterday."

"So...what should I do?"

"All in all? I don't like the idea. The training you had previously with me was crucial and this new form of training may get you used to the ability of slacking off...however, it's better than having no training and it would provide you with more practice working with the team."

"So I guess I can do it."

"Plus, I can find a way to do 1-on-1 with you everyday...you know continue the training you missed while you were on the mission in the mornings, so yes."

"Wait...you mean MORE work?" I state as I realized Renegades plan.

"Why, yes. We should also work on your emotion controlling."

"Ok OK fine but let's get back to the previous subject How bad could the change stuff be?" I question.

"You know how I never taught you anything about the Young Justice Team?"

"Yeah." I state "You should have done that, would have made this mission a lot smoother."

"I couldn't..."

"Name one reason why?" I yell.

"Because they aren't in our time period."

"Well... yeah they're dead like the League." I state.

"Bart you're not trying to understand."

"Well then explain to me why you couldn't tell me about them!"

"Bart, it's because they aren't supposed to exist! There was no record of them in the future! The only reason the Justice League has proteges is because i was the first protege! Don't you see Bart I changed the timeline more than we had anticipated! And because of my mistakes, there's no telling what the future holds!" Renegade yelled...he never yells...so he must be super stressed.

"Then what do we do now?" I question.

He took a deep breath "We continue with the mission, so we can secure the future." He breaths again this time he takes of his shades and when he looks up he has a determined look in his handsome blue eyes "We continue the mission...to assassinate Lex Luthor."

 **[]xxxxxxxx{}:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	9. Chapter 6

**3rd Person**

 **Outside Mt. Justice**

"And you plan on accomplishing this... how?" Bart questioned.

'Gade simply smirked at him and replied "I have my ways. I hope you didn't lose faith in me already?"

I look at him and groan "you know what? I don't even want to know."

"I'm honored to have you trust me."

"'Gade do me a favour and don't ruin this moment."

"Oh you love it." Renegade stated as he ruffles my hair.

I grip his arm and state "Shut it."

We walk home to find the whole team staring at us along with Batman and black Canary.

"Where were you?" Black Canary states angrily.

"You both missed training" Batman growled unhappily.

"We were training ourselves. Just one on one combat and must I say Bart has a lot of potential with more to learn." Renegade now Nightwing lies smoothly. Everyone nods satisfied with this answer.

Black Canary spoke up next "We didn't get time to ask any questions yesterday so please explain, how Nightwing could have known about you arrival with arrival?"

Bart stood scared of being figured out until Nightwing answered "I actually have been thinking of that myself, maybe a sense of forewarning...or maybe this Renegade guy has some relation to me in the future...but honestly goth of us have no clue." Everyone nods at this answer in understandment.

Batman speaks next "Because of your lack of mission we have decided to allow you to join the team, but because of lack of trust you will need to be supervised by one person at all times. The League has agreed to make your supervisor Nightwing."

"I accept your terms." Bart states.

"One last question, are you really the grandson of the Flash or did you just say that out of the heat of the moment?"

"I am..." Bart looked around and saw the look on Nightwing's face as he responded "I am not the grandson of Flash...I just repeated his experiment."

Batman nodded and said "You will live with Nightwing and fight crime in Bludhaven, making him your mentor. Do you agree?"

"Yes SIR!"

 **Months later**

 **Mt. Justice**

The team was called into the mission room surprised to find their mentors along with Red Hood, Batgirl, and Red Robin.

"This will be a joint mission between the League and Team... we believe that Luthor is working with a few other outside people and is meeting up with them today." Batman began.

"This may be our one and only chance to catch Luthor red-handed in an illegal act, so you will be split into teams with your mentors." Superman continued.

"For the Batclan we will have Red Robin, Red Hood, and Batgirl on a team. This will leave Robin to be on my team and Nightwing and Accelerate on the final team." Batman replied to our confusion. Shortly before his first mission Impulse had changed his hero name to Accelerate. Everyone nodded as Wonder Woman continued the rest of the mission.

"These teams will invade the warehouse at the same time , surrounding anyone in it, hopefully we will figure out the outsiders."

"Are there any questions on the mission?" Martian Manhunter asked.

Upon no response Green Arrow continued "Red Arrow and Artemis with me... remember don't screw this up guys."

"Meeting dismissed." Batman stated and everyone left to get changed.

Nightwing and Bart made their way into Nightwing's room... where Nightwing pulled out many advanced pieces of technology using the only ability he had as Renegade... to place them in a pocket-dimension.

"It's time isn't it?" Bart asked nervously.

"It is. Today is the last day we will spend in the past. Today is the day we will return to the future. Today is the day I will kill Luthor..."

 **[]xxxxxxxx{}:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	10. Chapter 7

_"Wanna explain how?" Bart asked._

 _"Nah. You know me, all that matters is that I get the job done."_

The team and League had all been caught excluding Accelerate and Nightwing.

"Well at least those idiots caught most of you." Luthor mumbled.

"You'll never get away with this Luthor! We still have two guys." Superman yelled angrily as he struggled from his Kryptonite restraints.

Luthor smirked as he picked up a megaphone and began "Nightwing and Accelerate. You have 5 seconds to surrender or your beloved Kryptonite friends will be Kryptonian carcasses."

5

Rustling in the air vents were heard. Luthor smirked.

4

Something fell from the corner of the warehouse.

3

2

The air vent opened and Luthor smirked as he aimed his gun up, the League and Team members opened their mouths to yell a warning.

1

Something dropped down. Luthor shot it. The room filled with gas...but not before Luthor got his gas mask up and shot someone, a grunt of pain was heard...and two figures passed out.

5 minutes later

The league and team woke up to two figures arguing. These figures ended up being Nightwing and Accelerate.

"You just HAD TO throw me against the wall, didn't you?" Nightwing yelled.

"I'm SORRY! I was saving your life!" Bart yelled back.

"YOU nearly killed me!"

"I pushed you away from a bullet!"

"I would've healed!"

"You should've moved!"  
"The mission was to KILL LUTHOR! Amount of casualties aside!"

"Is it always with the mission with you! You could have died!"

"So what?! Why do you care"

"I promised your girlfriend I would bring you back alive!"

Silence filled the cage as the two boys turned to their allies finally realizing their company.

"UMMMM... Hey?" Bart stated trying to play it off casually. Nightwing banged his head against the iron bars of the cage.

"Kill...Luthor?" Superman questioned aggressively.

"Welllll...yeahhhh." Bart stated.

"Wanna explain?" Kid Flash asked looking at Nightwing with unbelieving eyes.

"I'll explain it to you fools." an old man stated as he walked into the portal.

"Who...?" Red robin began.

"Luthor." Nightwing growled.

"Why Nightwing. What a surprise? I never thought I would see you in anything other than your rugged jeans." Luthor stated.

"What do you want... future Luthor?" Superman growled menacingly.

"Just to tell you, the Injustice league, and my past self." he stated acknowledging his past self along with the Injustice League. As he continued "A little story about your futures."

"What's so important about the future?" Batman growled.

"Well we start with your current Robin over there and we progress to his kids. Yes that's where the story will start. Now hush and let me begin."

"In the future Politics changes and so the world is split into two sides. The menacing side the Americas, and the good side Eurasia and Africa, as well as Australia. The americas were named the Land of the Assassins, while the other 4 countries are known as Civilizianya. The Land of the Assassins is ruled by you little brat over there who is Robin. He was known as Lord Damian. While Civilizianya was ruled by a woman you don't know, her name was Saphireion, Queen Saphireion. Anyway, to keep peace between the opposing countries they married...it was arranged but, all the more ,still marriage. They had 3 kids and of course the both rulers wanted to keep the kids, but in order to do so they would have to live with each other...and honestly they hated each other. They had originally planned on having two kids, but things didn't go as planned. So they made a new plan...each parents would get to keep all three for 6 months...and it worked till a certain time. And that is where our story begins"

"You have no right to..." Nightwing growled menacingly as everyone flinched.

"What wrong Nightwing getting cold feet?" Luthor shot back, happy at getting under his skin.

Luthor then began "It started far into the future..."

 **[]xxxxxxxx{}:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	11. Chapter 8

_Future Luthor then began as he pulled up a holographic video "It started far into the future..."_

"Richard,Ronan wait up!" Rosaline screamed.

"Not our fault you're so slow Rosy!" Ronan screamed back.

"Children come here at once, before you hurt yourselves!" Queen Saphireion cried out.

"Coming mum!" Ron yelled.

The children ran to their awaiting mother. Her red hair much like Rosaline and Ronan's, was braided to hang from the side, and her crown dazzled in the sunlight much like her green eyes did.

"Are you all packed?" Saphireion questioned.

"Why do we have to go?" Richard whispered. Saphireion looked at her little boy as tears grew in her eyes. Turning away she called to her little one's sibling "Ronan, Rosaline make sure you have everything!"

She then turned to Richard and replied "Baby...if there was anyway I could keep you without your father threatening to kill you ...I would...trust me baby...I would."

"He doesn't love us..." Richard answered.

"Look at me Richard...he...I loves you very much and that's all that matters."

"Then why do we have to go there? All he does is beat us...and glare at us...and...and..."

"Richard that was the first time you saw him remember? This is the second time you'll be living there. Everything will be fine. After all you are 4, your brother is 5, and Rosy is 3 now"

"Yeah! I am!"

"Go get packed. We'll have to escort you soon."

"Kk Mommy." Ronan replied as he ran into the castle giggling and yelling at his siblings.

Saphireion smiled shaking her head as she looked to the sky "Damian...I swear...if you hurt any of them...I will wage war and end you." She stated with pure malice towards her husband.

"Remember be good." Saphireion reminded her children.

"We get it mum!" Ronan groaned.

"I would hope so." Saphireion smiled.

"Why is the Land of the Assassins so dark?" Rosaline asked.

"It's creepy." Richard agreed.

Saphireion ignored these statements hoping for her children's' innocence to be preserved when she returned. "Here we are." Saphireion stated as she handed their bags to a few assassins. "Children, these men will escort you to your father's palace."

"Aren't you gonna come with us?" Richard asked blue eyes sparkling. Out of all the children he was the only one who looked like his father. Jet black hair, blue sparkling eyes, although his father had a darker much colder shade of blue. His eyes were a mix of blue, the sparkles coming from his mother's.

"I can't baby. I'll see you soon."

"K mommy."

The video had stopped and the League an Team lost themselves to deep thought.

"The children... what did you do to them future Luthor?" Superman growled.

"Why me? All I did was..." he paused and smirked "You'll all find out soon...". He then played the video.

"Again." a man growled. He was in full assassin attire and his hood was down. Ronan got up and took a few steps back, he then charged a he leapt and twisted himself, kicking the target in the stomach area instead of the chest. He missed his landing and fell into an awkward position onto his wrist. He screamed. The man rolled his eyes as he yanked the boy up by his hair and threw him against the wall earning a surprised yelp.

"In battle your opponent would end you with the swiftest movement. You can't afford to miss. Rosaline, you're up next."

The youngest of the three was approached cautiously. She then took a breath and ran at the target, jumping up and hitting the target dead center. Her landing however was a bit off.

"Ronan, even your sister who is younger than you by 2 years can take out the target. That's very disappointing. Rosaline we'll work on your landing later, do not think I forgot about it. Richard you're next." The small boy got up as he charged...kicking the target, thus shattering it, he landed perfectly. The minute he landed the man kicked his foot out only for the boy to jump and flip off the floor backwards. The man looked at the boy studying his face, which was void of any emotion, and smirked. "Well done." The boy nodded and walked back to his spot, the man however was not finished for he drew his sword and began to rapidly attack the boy. Richard, however, immediately dodged the first few rounds of attacks and ran to the weapon area, grabbed a sword and met his strikes with a few of his own. The man eventually ended the spar "Soon both of you may reach your brothers level of sparring. Ronan for your sake, I hope you improve. Dismissed."

 **Time skip 3 years**

"You were awesome, Richard!" Rosaline whispered loudly once they were in bed.

"Thanks Rose." Richard stated. Ronan grumbled.

"Don't worry Ron. You'll get there." Rose stated hurriedly.

"Get there? Oh please he stopped paying attention to me years ago because of his little pet." Ronan sneered.

"Ronan please." Rose whispered urgently.

"I bet his little pet waits on his knees to be fed. Is that how you get your food Richard? Is it?"

"You better Shut The Hell Up before..." Richard began only to be cut of my an explosion.

"What was that?!" Rose shouted.

"Probably father testing some explosives." Ronan grumbled.

"Father tested his explosives yesterday..." Richard said. The three sibling faced each other wide eyes.

"The lair...The country...it's under attack..." Rose stated.

[]xxxxxxxx{}:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	12. Chapter 9

"Oh god. We're gonna die!" Rose yelled, the 6 year old was much more terrified than she had been at her training.  
"Get yourself together Rose! This is what father has trained us to do! We can take out the attacker and..." Ronan started.  
"Ronan! Listen to yourself! You're only 8! Just because you want father to notice you this isn't the way to do it!" Rose retorted.  
"I don't NEED his attention! I'll be a better assassin than he ever was! I just want to be his heir. When he leasts expects it, i'll kill him!" Ronan yelled.  
"We need to leave now." Richard stated momotnoely.  
"Who died and made you Lord of the Assassins? Show off?" Ronan yelled. Richard didn't reply, instead he grabbed his sister and brother's hand and ran, both of them forced. But they were in too much surprise of the collapsing walls and ceilings. Once they finally made it outside the children collapsed. Onto a tree stump. Watching the castle collapse onto itself. Leaving no other survivors, but themselves.  
"We're ALIVE!" Rose yelled happily.  
"Yeah what a relief." Ronan stated sarcastically rolling his eyes.  
"We should head back to the castle." Richard stated.  
"UMMM... Do you see it? It's kind of burnt down!" Ronan yelled.  
"No you idiot. I mean mother's castle!"  
"Forget it! I'm a trained assassin and..."  
"You're a trained assassin for six months of the year, the other 6 months you're a prince of lightness. Now let's go home, Ronnny" Rose stated at the end ended up whining.  
Ronan glared at her "I hate being a prince of good! Why should? I mean you're mummy's favourite, Richard is father's favourite! Then who am I? I'm gonna find someone who appreciates ME!" Ronan replied and then stormed off.  
"We have to go get him, Richard!" Rose yelled.  
"H emad up his mind, Rosy. Nothing will change that." Richard stated glumly.  
"Whell I will!" Rose stated as she took of for the hill Ronan had disappeared behind.  
Richard stared in the distance and replied his final words for his siblings "Someday...I may just find you both." he then turned and walked off to the distance.

_  
1 month later

Richard approached his mother's castle...well... where it was supposed to be. What once used to be the grandest place in the country, was now reduced to a pile of ash and rubble. Richard closed his eyes, attempting to blink back tears. For one month straight he had been traveling home and now...all that was left was reduced to ash.  
"Mother..." he stated falling to his knees, everything the 7 year old had watched had been a lie...his parents were dead...his siblings gone...his country... HIS COUNTRY! Richard got up and ran to the nearby town, hiding in a dark alley as he peered over the wall. An old man wheeled his way with an electric wheelchair in.  
"My name folks, is Lex Luthor, but you may know me as the evil old hag who lives in the woods..."  
Richard nodded, he like all the other children who lived in the area had heard the rumors that the man had ate mice and little children. Encouraging them not to go to the woods.  
"HOWEVER...SOME of you may know me as the man who killed the great Lord Damian and your beautiful Queen Saphireion..."  
Immediately cries and shouts uproared, many surging towards the old man. But he just smirked and clapped his hands, immediately multiple people appeared. Well...not really people. A female crocodile, a male cheetah, a woman with mirrors on her, a female clown, a male gardener person, and a young boy in a cat-costume...however unlike the others, the cat boy had a nervous facial expression. Immediately they attacked and began to kill of the town's people...all while the cat boy recorded Luthor talking to a camera, which wa supposedly live. Richard sand to the ground covering his ears, attempting to block out the noise of screams, shouts, and yells. Suddenly a shadow came as if it was sneaking towards him...he got up and ran climbing up the wall of a building and running and jumping...about an hour later.  
When he was sure he was safe he sank to the forests ground gripping the soil in anger "Luthor...Luthor...Luthor...Luthor...Luthor. Damn you. One day... I will end you, and I swear...you will pay the price for destroying our planet."

The League stared awestruck and the pure malice in the small child. Batman turned to Nightwing...thinking back to how similarly he had looked when he was just a year older.  
Nightwing and Accelerate looked at each other and gulped...  
"Oh but that's not all..." Luthor stated smirking as he pulled up another video on the holo-screen.  
[]xxxxxxxx{}:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	13. Chapter 10

" _Oh but that's not all…" Luthor stated smirking as he pulled up another video on the holo-screen._

A 10 year old boy sat on a cliff staring at the huge city below him. He wore a costume, blue and black, very assassin like with knives and everything, except his hood was down and his mask was not on. Above him seemed to be a cave. A girl his same age walked up and sat at the edge of the cliff with him staring down at the city with him.

"Your mother would be proud."

"I know."

"Maybe even your father."

"Nothing made him proud."

"What is it they would say decades ago, in the ost city of Gotham. Wasn't it something like " _He's as emotionless as Batman_."

"Very funny Haley."

"Forget your father. I bet your grandfather would be proud."

"Who Batman? MY FATHER told me he was weak."

"So?"

"Father was never wrong."

"I can tell you two places where he was wrong."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"Shoot."

"One he said his fortress was impenetrable."

"So?"

"Luthor blew it sky high."

"Verry funny."

"I'm not done! And second he called you weak."

The boy looked at her in surprise.

"Richard i've known you since we were 6. You saved ME! You fought the Injustice League! YOU of ALL people are anything but weak."

"You're right i'm also extremely handsome."

"Modesty however is not one of your traits."

"Haleeeeeeyyyy." the boy whined.

"Love ya too." She replied. And they both looked back down a the city.

"Now that that's cleared up, wanna tell me how you found this place like I haven't asked you about it for 4 years so common."

"I didn't find it."

"What?"

"Luthor and the Injustice League once chased me into the sewers and back then this place used to be ground but during the battle we tunneled about half of this throwing each other deeper into this dirt place. Since then I just expanded using some resistance members who don't wanna fight but wanna contribute as construction builders."

"So this is like a memory of a battle."

"It's the memory of the only battle I have ever lost in my life."

"Damn."

"Every time I come up here this city is what prevents me from fighting alone on a suicide mission, this city reminds me of the good people i need to save and protect."

"Then why not build an army?"

"I've tried Haley. No one is strong enough or willing to fight without saviours."

"Then why not rebuild the Justice League." Haley replied standing up.

"Now's not the time to joke, Haley."

"Richard look at me. You trust me right?"

"Uhhhh…"

"Well we must have some degree of trust i'm the only one who knows of the past with a Justice League who knows the member, your identity as prince, your name, your limits, and your past."

"I guess…"

"EXACTLY! We already know you're the grandson of Batman and i'm the granddaughter of Green Lantern, and I have the same powers as him! So why not find more members?"

"Haley not all the grandkids need to have their ancestors powers."

"But there's a chance they may! Even better THEY can be a sign of HOPE for the resistance!" She squealed.

"They?"

"Well obviously _They,_ like with all those league members you told me about there has to more than one."

"So I supposed I should make this my long term mission?"

"Exactly!" Haley responded.

"Well in that case, I may have predicted to have this conversation with you, the minute I told you about your grandfather so I better…"

"Omg you mean to tell me you already know a few kids?!"

"Of Course! I was a _little_ curious if there were any more descendants of the League..."

"Do _they_ have powers?!"

"Whell…" Richard replied with a smirk.

"NO! Tell me NOW!" Haley squealed.

"The ones I found so far...yes."

"What about their parents do they support the resistance or?"  
Richard looked away.

"What's wrong?"

"Haley you know how I found out about me being the grandson of Batman or you being the granddaughter of Green Lantern?"

"No…."

"I overheard Luthor telling the Injustice League about, well the royals' ancestors and how he planned on finding the rest of the League's descendants. He want to kill the descendants and any relations to them so no one squeals. If word gets out to the public about the Justice League…"

"Then the resistance would have a HUGE increase in support."

"Exactly."

"So that's why we're both orphans."

"Basically."

"So the kids…"

"It was too late. _**I**_ _was too late._ I managed to find them adoptive parents who are undercover resistance members."

"To protect them from The Injustice League?"

"NO. To protect them from _**ME**_."

"I'm sorry, I dont understand."

"Haley meeting me is the worse thing that can happen. 3 days after you met me, you watched your parents be gunned down."

"Adoptive parents!"  
"Either way all these resistance members had bad things happen to them once Luthor found out they had contact with me. Those kids don't know about ANY of this. Maybe it's a good thing."

"You're wrong." Haley replied stubbornly.

"Pardon?"

"Having contact with you is the best thing that can happen to anyone. It's gives people a sighn of HOPE. And that Richard isn't something that comes from just anywhere. Those kids don't know that they have these huge targets on their backs, that just makes it easier for Luthor to get to them. You need to call them in. They need to train. They need YOU. Because you Richard are the only person who can help them."

"Damn. You must really want to meet them."

"You have NO IDEA!"

"I'll get in contact with their resistance guardian members. They'll be on their way as of tomorrow."

"You have NO idea how much i want to kiss you right now."

"Please DON'T. I have enough on my mind as it is I don't need romance as a distraction."

"Yeah, yeah I get it. But ONE DAY Richard Al-Ghul Wayne you are gonna ask me on a date."

"Ugh, never."

"We'll see."

"Nightwing's the demons son from the future?!" Red Hood yells.

 **[]xxxxxxxx{}:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yep that's how i'm gonna end this chapter. Now I want to say I am sooooooo sorry for not writing for 1 whole month! I really do apologize. I couldn't find a place with strong enough wifi to post online! Therefore I wrote this long chapter to make up. I hope you like it. Since it's summer...I will try to update quicker. Ya know to give ya something to do. Check out my other story Retelling the Past.

SEE yah

-Awesome1oo0


	14. Chapter 11

" _Nightwing's the demons son from the future?!" Red Hood yells._

"Is he dating that girl in the future?!" Batgirl screams.

"Oh chill. Haley's still trying. A little too hard if you ask me." Bart replied cockily.

"Shut it Allen."

Bart stuck his tongue out at NIghtwing.

"So you are Renegade…" Batman asked.

"Sorry, Bats but yeah."

"Well as much as I hate to interrupt I would like to introduce you to the Injustice League of the Future." The Future Luthor responded.

"Meet Killer Croc's granddaughter, Crusher." A female crocodile stepped through the portal.

"Meet the cheetahs grandson, Tiger." A man in a tigersuit came out.

"Meet Mirror Masters grand-daughter, Reflection." A woman stepped out.

"Meet the Joker and Harley's granddaughter, Mrs. Jokester"

"Meet the Scarecrows grand-son, well Scarecrow"

"Finally meet only teen Catgirl granddaughter of well Catwoman." The teen stepped out of the portal and immediately walked over to the controls.

Nightwing then replied "Catgirl please pull up one last memory, that's probably the most important." The girl looked at Future Luthor who arrogantly nodded.

"Why not? Provide Renegade his last dying wish.

Cargirl then responded "This video takes place a few weeks after Luthor rules the world."

Renegade was running from something. He showed amazing skill as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

When a high-pitched voice stated "It was your mistake to climb. Us cats love to climb." Renegade pulled out smoke bombs and through them increasing speed. He jumped off the building and extended his grappling hook swinging to the next building hoping the lose the girl. But with no avail. He immediately stopped running when he reached a seemingly dead-end and turned around sharply. Catgirl not expecting this ran right into him allowing him to grab her and pin her against the wall tying her up efficiently.

"Now what you gonna kill me?" sHE HISSED.

"No we're going to chat."

"What?"

"I'm sure you've heard of the Resistance. Well i've done some research on every one of you Injustice League members and you're the one with the cleanest records."

"So what? It's just because i'm young." she hissed.

"It's interesting how your life turned. From an A-student to a bank-robbing thief."

"How do you…"

"So tell me. What lies did Luthor feed you?"

"Lies? Please what Luthor told me was the the truth."

"OH. I'm sure. Please do continue."

"FINE! He told me my grandmother was a grand thief."

"No. she was a petty thief who always had flings with Batman."  
"Whell he also told me that she did her job successfully. Which is the only reason my family is a as successfully stable as we are right now."

"Incorrect. She stole for 2 reasons to either gain attention from Batman or too give out to charity. Batman was the one who helped her with the money."

"Well ummmmm she had cat super-powers." Catgirl was growing desperate at this point.

"No. She was excellent at gymnist and did what she did from pure skill and practice."

"FINE! She always wanted me to follow her footsteps which is why she always kept her distance from me while she was alive because I was too much a goody-two-shoes to continue her legacy." the girl yelled.

At this Renegade was taken back. "UMMM NO. She kept her distance from you because she was afraid you MAY want to take after her and she put it in her diary that she hoped no descendant ever took after her in her life of crime."

"Her diary?"

"Hetre." Renegade stated tossing her an old book, he then cut the rope and turned to leave.

"That's it you're leaving?!"

"Well i don't see for any reason to stay."

"Is it true that Luthor lied to me about my grandmother."

"Caitlyn I have no reason to lie, Luthor however does. I just thought you would want to know the truth, before you head down a path that you can't return from."

"I want to help."

"Pardon?"

"How do I join the resistance?"

"Well you've currently completed the first step. Now how would you like to help? Indirectly you can provide us with rumors, materials, and…"

"I want to help by spying."

"Caitlyn that's risky."

"I'll spy on Luthor and report back here every week."

"Very Well."

"Until next time Renegade."

"You double-crossing traitor." Luthor growled. "Don't just stand there fools she's opening the portal! Stop her!"

Nightwing stood up and stated "Justice League may I introduce you to your descendants, the Future JUSTICE LEAGUE."

[]xxxxxxxx{}:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	15. Chapter 12

_Nightwing stood up and stated "Justice League may I introduce you to your descendants, the Future JUSTICE LEAGUE."_

"Best entrance ever Accelerate muttered and the League and team watched children step out of the portal.

"Have to admit 'Gade when you say stand by, you MEAN stand by." a teenage girl with brown hair and bright green eyes joked.

"UGH! While we're on the topic of jokes may I just remind everyone of the time 'Gade, _tried_ emphasis on tried, to joke?" a black haired, blue eyed girl stated.

"Oh MY GOD! ARTEMIS! That day wasn't even funny! Like I mean this guy can scare the shity out of criminals just by his presence and yet he doesn't get the concept of jokes?" A blue eyed, black haired boy stated.

"Chester man! Please do not remind me of THAT day. Like he actually made some funny ones but he never understood them HIMSELF! And he was the one who made them!" Bart cried dramatically from in his cage.

Nightwing no...Renegade glared at the kids then rolled his eyes and sighed "I _**APOLOGIZE**_ that I do not get, nor will never see the point in stupid things such as puns and jokes."

"Gade!" a much younger blonde haired, blue eyed girl whined with slight lisp, as she continued "you'll nevew understwand our genewation if you dwont get ouw jokes!"

"What Lenia is trying to say in her own words is that you'll always seem waaay older than you are if you don't get in with the "teenage slang"" the green eyed teenage girl staed.

"Haley I can give a person a heart attack just with one glare a joke would ruin my bad-ass assassin vibe, ya get jme?" Renegade stated with a slight smirk.

"OMG! Was that a joke?" Bart exclaimed. Renegade raised an eyebrow.

"It was a joke...A very bad one… but a joke nonetheless! There's hope for you yet Renegade!"

"Renegade, you may think to be victorious now that you, the league, the team, and your future team-mates are reunited and freed however even with the traitor spy you planted on me, I will still emerge victorious!" the old Luthor yelled.

"Yeah i'm sure…" Bart stated rolling his eyes.

Old Luthor smirked ands stated "I'm sure your assassin-friend here is familiar with his own brother Scorn.

"Yeah the idiot older-brother he has. How is he even important here?" Haley stated rolling her eyes

Renegade paled "no." he whispered when he felt a metal object pressed against the front of his throat.

"Thats right, little brother." everyone turned to see a knife at Renegades throat being held by...none other that Red Hood.

"Of course, this world knows me as Jason Todd. Please call me Ronan. Or better yet SCORN.

[]xxxxxxxx{}:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	16. Chapter 13

_"Thats right, little brother." everyone turned to see a knife at Renegades throat being held by...none other that Red Hood._

 _"Of course, this world knows me as Jason Todd. Please call me Ronan. Or better yet SCORN._

"I want to see you BEG for mercy." Scorn hissed.

"He's your brother! Family!" You can't kill him!" Bart yelled.

"Can and will, kid. Who do you think made little Rosy _drop of the grid_. That's right. Yours truly."

"You killed your sister?" Haley gasped.

Batman stared at Jason "I had once believed you to be my son, Jay. Why?"

"Please old man. You were a pawn. When I found out you were my grandfather I felt honored at first. Even considered joining up with 'Gade. But after arriving here I realized how big of an ass you really were. In fact i'm happy I ain't you favorite. No wonder Demon turned onto such a crappy father. He can only be what he was taught." Jason snarled.

Instantly Renegade went into self defense procedures jamming his foot behind Scorn and pushing him back. Successfully tripping him from behind. The two immediately started to fight.

The minute Renegade freed himself Haley took charge.

"Carly and Lenia free the Justice League and their sidekicks. G'ahn and Tula deactivate the time portal, Artemis Caitlyn and Chester offense. No one should enter or exit.

The minute the Justice League was free they started fighting the Injustice League of the future and the present.

"Father always did love you more." Scorn snarled.

"Can't blame him, you always sucked with close combat."

Scorn let out and enrage scream as he charged at Renegade who simply used him as a springboard flipping over him.

"And that temper, you should really get it checked out. Conner used to be that bad but he had been a 6-8 month year old clone. You on the other hand have been alive for 17 years I believe."

"That's IT!" Scorn shouted grabbing a gun and shooting everywhere.

Renegade grabbed the dagger and threw it at Scorn...missing.

"Did 'Gade just miss?" Artemis(from the future) asked.

"I believe he did Art" Chester replied.

Scorn looked at 'Gade and smirked "You lost your touch 'Gade. I'm disappointed."  
Renegade raised an eyebrow and smirked "One thing you should've learned by now is that I NEVER miss."

"What..." Scorns eyes widened as he felt a dagger being placed at his throat.

Renegade smirked "Justice league, Injustice League, and anyone I may have left out.

"Meet Rosaline Al-Ghul also known as Barbara Gordon."

"Rose?!" Scorn whispered.

 **[]xxxxxxxx{}:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
